User blog:TSOT/Misheard Lyrics
Not meant to copy anyone else who did this blog. Song lyrics can be easily misunderstood or misheard; this blog is a collection of lyrics that the Just Dance wiki community have misheard. You can post yours in the comments. Pretty Much Everyone: Blank Space:'' "Got a long list of starbucks lovers"/''"Got a lovely starbucks lovers" ''instead of "''Got a long list of ex-lovers" Lyrics Meaning: Taylor has a list of people who love Starbucks. BiggestJustDanceFan16261320 Waves: "My Facebook water" ''instead of ''"My face above the water". Lyrics Meaning: The singer is delusional and sees the Facebook icon in some water on a pond in their garden. They start touching the water as if they were swiping a phone screen. TheSkyOfTomorrow Lean On: "Lucas, fire a gum" ''instead of "''Blow kiss, fire a gun" Lyrics Meaning: ''The singer is commanding a person named Lucas to fire some gum at a nearby civilian. Titanium: ''"I WILL DIVIDE" instead of "I AM TITANIUM" Lyrics Meaning: ''Sia has just figured out how to solve a Maths problem that was troubling her; she bursts out "I WILL DIVIDE". Scream & Shout: ''"See the boys in the club? They're watching our s*x" instead of "See the boys in the club? They're watching us."/''"When you hear this in the club, you're gonna turn this hit up." instead of ''"When you hear this in the club, you're gonna turn this sh*t up." Lyrics Meaning: ''While engaged in a certain activity, Britney notices some boys from a club she visited earlier looking through the window and decides to notify her partner./Britney predicts that someone will walk in a club, hear the song, and turn it up. Man Down:"Rono ta tong, now I d*mn can't see me now"'' instead of'' "Rono ta tong, none of them can see me now."'' Lyrics Meaning: ''Rihanna turned invisible. '''Starbucks00' Primadonna: "I really don't know why it's such a big d*ldo." instead of "I really don't know why it's such a big deal though." Lyrics Meaning: A toy that Marina bought ends up being ten times the size she ordered, and she is questioning what she sees when she opens the box. TheEmmaShow This Is Gospel: "This is the peanut butter" instead of "This is the beat of my heart." Lyrics Meaning: ''The singer feels the need to introduce the listener to some peanut butter sitting near his recording booth desk. '''ZodiacGiraffe' Worth It: "I've been drinking a lot of Starbucks" instead of "And I talk a lot of stuff" Lyrics Meaning: ''The singer notifies the listener of her condition and guarantees she can back it up by later spilling one of the Starbucks cups over the recording device, causing all copies of the song to end early. She was later sued for destruction of property. Lean On: ''"Focus, fire a gun" instead of "Blow kiss, fire a gun" Lyrics Meaning: ''The singer is singing a lullaby while trying to aim a gun properly but decides to divert and try and make herself focus. '''HeypplsOfficial' Cheap Thrills: "Till I hear the gun shot, hear the gun shot" ''instead of ''"Till I hit the dance floor, hit the dance floor". Lyrics Meaning: ''Sia is in an athletics race and cannot move until she hears a gun shot. '''ThisIsFox' Money: ''"If Money can't buy a pen*s" ''instead of ''Lyrics Meaning: ''The singer is contemplating how money can not buy a certain part. Category:Blog posts